KaiWescottII
TheLabScientist is an OT'er who was pretty active eand was pretty well known at the time. He joined OT a few days after he joined ROBLOX after he was thrown out of games by other ROBLOXians who raged about how good he was at sword fighting. Being the guy he is, he didn't care about the ragers and continued to sword fight. The ragers started to get out of hand after like, 3 days and he was completely thrown out of every sword fighting game he played. He had no more desire to play ROBLOX games, so he found the forums. He started at RT (Roblox Talk). He got his first 300 posts there, yet he was also thrown out of there after his 300th post. He was a pretty active night RT'er. After his 300th post, he attended an RT party, which was a sword fighting party. He was a bit rusty, yet he was able to beat half of them. The RT'ers raged and threw him out of RT. He then went to music fans, where he created a parody about his feelings in real life and how it kind of relates to ROBLOX. On the original thread, he got a bunch of great comments, and a whopping 3520 views without f5 bombers. HE continued to make some songs and poems, and he had a few fans. He then quit because he knew that he wasn't doing as well as before.< After that, he journeyed to Book Fans and started to create little stories. He got positive feedback from there too, people suggested for him to become a writer later in life. One day, on his way to go to Book Fans, he stumbled upon OT, he stayed for a little while, and he was partially experienced, having a start of 400 posts. He wasn't very liked at the time, old OT'ers called him "Too Mature" and stuff like that. Then, he started to help a few OT'ers out with their feelings whenever they posted a thread about them. TheLab took a break for Book Fans to stay on OT for a while. He gained more respect, and wasn't thrown out of OT. He was a very active OT'er too. He was liked by many, and he was always joking around with JanJanJnaet, Russiaboo, and sometimes MrPhelps. He became inactive a little while after 3000 posts due to a one month ban because some OD'ers were raging and reporting TheLab for beating them at Sword Fighting, and for some stupid reason the mods gave in. Anyway, after a month, he came back and was still partially known, he is planning to become more active and...reach his 5k post by the end of Febuary. After years of being in OT he moved onto Clans And Guilds and became a Clannie. He says that "even though OT can be harsh, once you get to know them, they are like your friends, and for some hardcore OT'ers, they are like your second... or third family". Category:RT Category:Former RTer Category:C&G Category:Clanscrub Category:Quality Control